


Sun kissed (or not)

by galaxy_starshade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Escape, Fluff, Gen, Hawaii, Humor, I just wanted some humor and this happened, Post-Avengers (2012), why ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_starshade/pseuds/galaxy_starshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's cell is empty, Thor has to find him but the reasons why his brother escaped are unclear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun kissed (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class, and I just thought, I'm gonna write some humor fic about Loki and Thor. And then, the end happened and I just don't know why it was so sentimental. Some reference ro supernatural, if any of you watch it. :)  
> Apologies for my grammar/spelling/other mistakes, this is one of my first fics and English isn't my first language. Anyway, enjoy (or not) and feel free to let comments if you loved/liked/was bored by the third line/wanted to throw up.

The sun was setting when suddenly, Thor felt that something was wrong. He didn't know what and even less how he knew it, but deep down, he felt within his guts that something has changed, and that he needed to react, to do something, anything.

After a few minutes on full alert, he shook his head and just gave up on the feeling ; after all, he had well gained a bit of tranquility.

It was only a few hours later that his instincts were confirmed ; a guard ran into the corridors, right in front of his chambers where he had been packing for a quest in Vanaheim. The guard was all but shouting his anguish, fear and frustration : "All-father ! Prince Loki has escaped !"

Thor couldn't help but freeze has he understood that his instincts had been right, and that indeed something had happened. He quickly grabbed Mjölnir, which was on his bed, and ran out of his chambers, hurrying to the dungeon.

He was halfway there when his father caught up with him, his hands in fists along his sides, his mouth a thin line.

"What happened ?" Thor asked Odin.

"Apparently, Loki cast an illusion and succeeded in getting out of his cell. The guard just remembers having a sudden envy of petting kittens, and has been actively submitting himself at this... passion for about two hours before another guard saw him, slapped him a few times after having seen that he was enchanted. They then went into the dungeons and Loki was not there anymore."

"Any leads on where he could have fled ?" Thor asked, because he couldn't think of anything else to ask. The treason of his brother still hurt too much, and he tried not to think about it. Even if he loved Loki, he still needed some time to forgive him. Killing all those mortals on Midgard certainly was stupid; but Thor knew himself wasn't so much better, after having faced Loki's reproaches against his own killings.

"The guards did not see anything, but they do not possess magic. I hope I shall be able to see something more."

On that words, they arrived into the dungeons. Loki's cell was just as Thor remembered it ; white, big, with magic walls. He wandered in the alleys while his father searched the magic walls for some clues. The thunder god couldn't help but notice the broken pieces of a mirror, lying on the floor next to a small heap of cushions. He frowned, but Odin was talking to him before he could think much about it.

"Loki apparently found a way to escape that I still have to discover, but I can already tell you that he went on Midgard, in a place called Hawaii. Go and ask Heimdall to send you there through the Bifrost. I wish you to go alone ; there are mortals there and we cannot let you be seen ; it is bad enough that Loki escaped, let's hope that nobody will ever hear of it."

Thor just nodded as he stormed out of the dungeons. He directed himself to the stables, saddled his horse and went in full speed to Heimdall.

 

|*|

 

The sun was high in the sky when the thunder god lay foot on the sandy beach of Hawaii. It was hot and he soon found himself sweaty and frustrated ; he wanted to find Loki as soon as he could so he could return to the coolness of Asgard.

By chance, there wasn't anyone in the beach. Only one person, about half a mile from where Thor was standing, was enjoying the sun.

The thunder God decided to go ask him if he had seen his idiot of brother ; even if the All-father didn't want the mortals to hear of Loki's escape, the thunder god was just too hot to search all the region by himself. He began walking towards the stranger, but as he approached, a strange feeling began creeping its way trough his head. A feeling of déjà-vu was poking at his mind, and it's only when he was a able to discern who the man was that Thor understood why.

It was Loki.

The God of Lies was sprawled on a gigantic golden towel, only dressed in green swimming trunks. His usually pale skin was now a little but more tanned, but Thor could only see it because he knew his brother so well.

"What are you doing here ?" They said exactly at the same time.

"You first", Loki immediately added.

"I was searching for you, since you escaped", Thor answered, emphasizing the last word.

"I did not escape."

The thunder god frowned.

"Okay, u escaped, but not for long. I intended to come back before you discovered that I was gone." Loki snapped his fingers, and a pair of rectangular sunglasses appeared on his nose.

"And by the way, why did you feel the need to come here in all of Midgard ?" Thor asked, all the while thinking the glasses looked ridiculous on his brother, or maybe just his brother looked ridiculous in the sunglasses, he didn't really know.

"Just... to enjoy the sun." The God of Lies snapped his fingers again, and is first pair of sunglasses was replaced with a new pair, this time looking like an old lady had offered it.

Thor was maybe a god of battles and not words, but he could see his brother was lying just now.

"I saw the broken mirror in your cell, you know. By the way these ones are just horrible."

It was the slight flush on Loki's cheeks and the third snapping of his fingers (the new glasses were round, red, and really classy) that made him understand.

"You wanted to get a tan !"

"No !" Loki shouted.

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", his little brother admitted. "I was daydreaming... And I looked at myself in that mirror, and u thought, maybe all of the jokes of your friends began because of that. I am not only different but I also look different, and I thought, if I look like the rest of you, maybe I would be accepted for what I am, when I would be released." He became silent.

"I am truly sorry", Thor said.

"About what ?" The God of mischief asked.

"I... did not understand that you were hurt by their jokes. I did not understand you felt different from us, and for that, I am truly sorry, brother."

"Do not call me that. You know I am not."

"And you know very well that being brothers isn't having the same blood, but growing up together. As somebody very wise once said, 'Family doesn't end in blood.'"

"Who said that ?" Loki asked.

"I... do not recall his name."

The God of Mischief chuckled. They shared a brotherly moment in a comfortable silence.

"You have to take me back, don't you ?" Loki said.

"Yes."

The God of Lies looked down.

"But father doesn't have to know I found you this easily. And in the meantime, it is true some sun on that pale skin of yours would not be so bad."

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity to Thor, a slight smile appeared on his brother's lips. Not the mad grin he wore on Midgard, just the smile the thunder god liked to remember him having when they were young and carefree.

Loki pushed himself on the side of bathe towel, and with a snap of the mage's fingers, the thunder god found himself in red swimming trunks, glasses on his nose.

He lay down next to his brother, and together, they enjoyed to sound of the waves.


End file.
